Cherish  Ai Otsuka sub español
by EarthfireDC
Summary: Trent se va a los Angeles a estudiar musica y seguir su carrera pero q pasara con el y Gwen,volveran a verse ,y ¿Comó se siente Gwen con la partida de lo que podria ser su el amor de su vida?


**Hola!**

**Sorpresa mi primer sonfic se que tal vez sea horrendo (lo es) pero fue muy complicado para mi la verdd es la primera vez q lo hago y de TxG asi que me resulto sumamente complicado ,pero les aseguro q si me animo a hacer otro sera de DxC,okey ahora les digo algo muy importante la verdad creo q los fans de TxG y DxC nos impacto ver el video y las imagenes de lo ocurrido en TDWT entre Dunca y Gwen y se que algunos se pusieron tristes y les dedico el preimer son fic a ellos y a mis amigas de fanfiction okey ! y ahora una enorme recomendacion leanlo con la musica plis! la musica muy linda;.com/watch?v=MsOCvHgUyys**

* * *

**CHERISH– Ai Otsuka**

**APRECIAR (sub-español)**

_Damas y caballeros favor de abordar el avión con destino a los Ángeles por la puerta principal que en unos minutos más estará a punto de despegar, gracias por su atención y que disfruten su viaje, les desea aerolínea VWV.-_se escucho decir por los parlantes

Entonces se pudo observar entre tanta gente que se encontraba en el aeropuerto a un pelinegro con pinta de hippy caminando con sus maletas entre la gente para abordar el avión con destino a los Ángeles, sin duda un sueño para un músico como el q se inicia en esta carrera puesto que se iría por un largo tiempo a culminar sus estudios en música, pero algo no se veía bien en el era su mirada, si su mirada expresaba una profunda pena y tristeza, ¿Un corazón roto acaso? Esta parece ser la respuesta, a su tristeza o a el motivo de su improvisado y repentino viaje .Que llamo sin duda la atención de sus padres y muchos de sus amigos ,que con tristeza lo dejaron marcharse y alejarse de aquí por un tiempo "seria lo mejor" ¿para él? decían todos y este así lo hizo y es ahora donde regresamos a la triste imagen del chico que sin duda ya no es el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo ya no se le ve sonreír ,sin duda ya no es el mismo como si una parte de el haya desaparecido ,Recuerdo ya desde hace mucho que se le podía observar alegre y enamorado con una sonrisa en el rostro caminando de la mano de una gótica ,Entonces ¿Que habrá pasado con ellos? . . .

**:**

Ya estaba por fin sentando en este avión con destino a donde seria mi felicidad ,donde podre estudiar música como siempre lo soñé ahh,se que debería estar alegre y lo estoy pero no puedo evitar sentir una tristeza que se me hace eterna ,tal vez el dejar mis amigos ,compañeros de aventuras ,mis padres y mi verdadero amo. . .amor o que al menos creí que lo seria ,ahhh! Por que aun no la puedo sacar de mi mente, ¿Por qué me hizo esto?¿Por qué si me quería? como me lo dijo miles de veces ,¿Por qué no esta aquí? ,¿Por qué no me dice que me quiere y que no la deje?, ¿Por qué . . .GWEN? DIME ¿Por qué?.

No puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ,en lo feliz que era junto a ella ,en el daño que me causo en ahhhhhh! .-dije mientras avente mi maleta al suelo entonces note que algo se cayo de mi maleta así que me acerque y lo recogí era una carta .una carta de . . .¿GWEN ?.-Solo la recogí y al ver de quien se trataba la deje sobre mi maleta no podía dejar que siga haciendo daño pero. . .entonces sentí la necesidad de leer de saber que decía y se que es estúpido de mi parte pero no aguanto más.-la tome y cuidadosamente la abrí y empecé a leer. . .

_Para: Trent _

_De: Gwen_

**ITSU KARA KA SUTEKI NA KOTO WA**

¿Desde cuándo y dónde hemos perdido

**HITSUZENYOU SHITE DOKOKA WO USHINATTA**

Lo maravilloso que teníamos?

_Se que ahora me debes estar odiando y se que esto nunca te lo había dicho pero, tiempo atrás supe que tenia que decírtelo y se que es tarde pero, quiero que comprendas en verdad lo que sentí ¿desde cuando hemos perdido lo maravilloso que teníamos? , desde que nos conocimos sentí que serias tu el que cambiaria mi vida pero ante esto todo cambio entre los dos así que dime ¿Desde cuando y como hemos perdido lo maravilloso que teníamos?_

**KOKORO NO TSUNAGARI NI OBIETE**

Nuestros corazones se conectaron y yo me asuste

**KARADA DE MEYOU TO SHITA**

Dejé a nuestros cuerpos llenar el vacio

_Cuando te conocí sentí como nuestros corazones se conectaron ,debo admitir que no estuve segura que seri__as para mi ,no podía dejar que me lastimen de nuevo y lo sabes ,pero algo en ti me cambio solo deje que nuestros cuerpos llenen el vacio y que tu amor hacia mi borrara el rastro del dolor que sentía ._

**FUAN WO GOMAKASHITA**

Cuando yo tenía miedo

**SONNA MAINICHI NO NAKA DE**

Tú, de ese modo, dentro de cada día

**ANATA WA MOU ATASHI NO**

Siempre estuviste conmigo

**KOKORO NO NAKA NI ITA**

Dentro de mi corazón

_Tal vez sentí miedo de intentarlo ,pero tu siempre me apoyaste ,estuviste conmigo y lo estarás siempre dentro de mi corazón por que ahora formas de él y de mi y eso nunca cambiara ,Trent , solo recuérdalo y recuerda que . . ._

**MOSHIMO FUTARI FUKAKU OMOETE**

Si nosotros tuviésemos un profundo sentimiento

**ITSUKA KOKO DE TOKI WO OETEMO**

Y el tiempo se nos acabara

**ZUTTO ATASHI ANATA WO AI SHITE**

Siempre te estaré amando

**TE WO NOBASHITERU TO OMOETA NO**

Y apoyándote dándote mi mano

_Que si mi vida se fuera y el tiempo se nos acabara siempre te estaré amando y apoyándote ,por eso tal vez ahora mientras leas esto comprendas que estoy dejándote ir por que se que esto es lo mejor para ti ,siempre soñaste con este momento y yo siempre te apoyare dándote mi mano y eso no quiero que nunca lo olvides ,por eso aunque me este muriendo de ganas de ir tras de ti y detener ese avión no lo hare ,por que TE QUIERO_

**AIJOU WA NANTE KOWAI MONO**

El amor es algo que da miedo

**DAKARA NIGETARI MOTOMERU**

Por eso es que huimos mientras lo buscamos

**OTONA DA TOKA KODOMO DA TOKA**

El ser adulto o ser niño

**MOU KANKEI NAI YO**

Ya no tiene nada que ver

_El amor era algo que me daba miedo, por eso huimos mientras lo buscamos ,el ser adulto o niño no tenia nada que ver ,pero tu me enseñaste a amar ,solo mira lo que eh hecho por ti escribir una carta con los sentimientos que siento ,creo y estoy segura que no pertenece a mi y si me vieran mis amigos de casa seguramente se sorprenderían por que nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien ,tanto como para hacer algo de lo que nunca pensé hacer ,ahhh. . ._

**MARUDE HATSUKOI MITAI**

Este realmente parece mi primer amor

**UNMEI DA TO OMOERU KURAI**

Y pienso que fue obra del oscuro destino

**DAKIAEBA KANJIRU**

Lo que siento si me abrazas

**KORE HODO NI NAI YUME KORO**

No lo siento ni en mis sueños

_Este realmente pareciera ser mi primer amor y pienso que obra del oscuro destino, lo que siento si me abrazas, me besas, nunca lo eh sentido ni en los sueños más perfectos, no creí sentir esto alguna vez y no creo volver a sentirlo nunca por otra persona. . . _

**MOSHIMO FUTARI DEAENAKEREBA**

Si no nos volvemos a encontrar

**KONNA FUU NI WARAENAKATTA**

No volvería a sonreír de este modo

**KOTOSHI ICHIBAN SHIAWASE NA NO WA**

Lo más feliz de este año

**ANATA NO SOBA NI IRETA KOTO**

Ha sido poder estar a tu lado

_Y si por motivos del destino no nos volvamos a encontrar, nunca podría volver a sonreír como lo hacia con tigo es más no creo haber sonreído así nunca en mi vida, por que tu eres y serás lo más feliz que me ocurrió ese año y eres la razón de la cual no me arrepienta de haber ido a ese estúpido reallity por que TE AMO y es por eso que. . ._

**MOSHIMO FUTARI FUKAKU OMOETE**

Si nosotros tuviésemos un profundo sentimiento

**ITSUKA KOKO DE TOKI WO OETEMO**

Y el tiempo se nos acabara

**ZUTTO ATASHI ANATA WO AI SHITE**

Siempre te estaré amando

**TE** **WO NOBASHITERU TO OMOETA NO**

Y apoyándote dándote mi mano

_SI nos tuviéramos un amor profundo y el tiempo se acabara siempre SIEMPRE TE ESTARE AMANDO y apoyándote dándote mi mano así que. . .TRENT. . . _

_TE ESPERARE, ESPERARE POR NOSOTROS…TE AMO…GWEN…_

* * *

Al terminar de leer la carta me quede mudo y después de un rato mire por mi ventana la fría noche y le susurre a la luna .-TAMBIEN TE AMO, GWEN Y NUNCA TE OLVIDARE. . .-dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro ,SE QUE REGRESARE Y LO HARE POR TI ,dije tan feliz de saber que ella aun me quiere .

_Mientras tanto. . ._

**POV:GWEN**

Me puse a llorar encerrada en mi habitación ya desde hace unas horas ,llorando por la partida de Trent y lamentándome no poder haber hablado con él o haber ido tras el suplicando que no se valla , entonces me levante repentinamente de mi cama ,me seque las lagrimas y me acerque a la ventana a observar la noche y las estrellas , entonces esbocé una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro y mirando al cielo dije.-TE AMO TRENT Y ESPERARE POR TI . . .

* * *

**Ahora un mensaje rapidito dedicado a mis amigas de aquí y entre ellas a LadyGagaLitleMonsterTXG quien me convencio y me ayudo en el son fic .**

**AHORA ESTO ES URGENTE;**

**Se que a muchos no les ha gustado el DxG asi que los invito a entrar al anti-DxG invito a los fans de DxC y TxG , tareita visiten: .net/topic/78858/29810919/1/#29812445**

**review?=D**


End file.
